1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety belt system for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a so-called passive safety belt system wherein when an occupant gets on the vehicle and then takes a seat, he may be automatically restrained by a safety belt and when he wants to get off the vehicle, he may be automatically released from the safety belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various safety belt systems of this passive type have already been proposed. However, many of them do not permit easy egress and ingress of the occupant, or are complicated in construction. As a result, very few of them are available in practice and in industry.